The End of Time
by Lightning Blaze
Summary: After Hisao's death, Lilly decides to travel back in time, and save Hisao from his terrible fate. LillyxHisao and an OC character. Rated T for general swearing in other chapters. Crossover fic for Steins;Gate.
1. Chapter 1 A Change of Fate

**Katawa Shoujo – The End of Time**

**By: Lightning Blaze**

_Lilly Satou  
January 24 2022  
Okabe's Laboratory  
_  
"Damnit... I never figured he would have lasted this long..." Okabe finished with a sigh. I observed his pacing with an amused expression on my face. He really likes to pace whenever he's thinking hard.

"I... just had wished he was alive today... Damn, he would have been proud of you." Okabe continued to pace around the floor, each step coming sooner and sooner. I noticed him speeding up. Not good. He's panicking.

"Damnit! I.. He was my friend! I... I need to fix this! Somehow..." I heard him say. Naturally, this caused me to raise my eyebrows in suspicion. I felt his footsteps fade away as he brushed some curtains away. He's obviously concocting something in his mind. But what he was planning was lost to me. I had some ideas about what he was planning to do, but all those ideas were brushed away when he returned, carrying something.

"I have this. It's a Quantum Tunneling Time Manipulator. It allows you to travel back in time, anywhere, any time. It's my invention, and it took me three years to figure out how to make it. SERN would've loved to have this on their hands." Okabe explained. A time manipulator... Oh. He's planning an adventure back in time to save Hisao...

Hisao... my love... He passed away two months ago, peacefully. I was alone in the world, and while this made me realize how independent I became, I longed to feel him, touch him, have him around me, comforting me when something went wrong...

I missed him dearly. And Okabe's mad plan would bring him back. That was his plan. I was to go travel back in time, he explained. I was to meet up with his past self, and figure out a way to cure Hisao's Arrhythmia. The Arrhythmia was the cause of his death; He passed away due to a heart attack.

I grasped Okabe's hands, and I felt him jump slightly. "Listen, Okabe. I want to save him. I want this nightmare to end." I said, my voice shuddering slightly.

Okabe reassured me, and strapped on the manipulator. "Listen, I made it specifically for you. Touch it. Go ahead, touch it. " He said, and I complied. I found that it had words printed in Braille, and raised dots for the buttons.

"Oh, Okabe, you're a good friend." I told him, and smiled. I couldn't see him, but I could have sworn that he smiled back.

"I'll see you on the other side... Good luck to you."

And with that, I passed through the barrier of time, and for a fleeting moment, I could have sworn I saw his smiling face, waving goodbye.

[END OF LINE]

-  
**A/N: So, how'd it go? It's my first piece of fan fiction for Katawa Shoujo, and I figured that we need more LillyxHisao love around here. :)**

**Oh, and for those who are wondering, Okabe** _**is**_** the Okabe Rintarou from Steins;Gate. I figured that he and Hisao would make good friends. After all, they both emit concentrated awesomeness! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Strong Interference

**Chapter 2: Strong Interference**

_Lilly Satou  
September 10 2012  
Yamaku High School  
_  
I groaned as I felt the world spin around myself. Darn, I thought. This must be the spatial confusion that Okabe always repeated would come after a successful jump through time. Hopefully, I wasn't nea-

"Lilly... Lilly! Are you okay?" A voice yelled out from behind me. I instinctively turned around, and I heard a sound that I'd thought I'll never hear again; Hisao's voice.

"Hisao! Hisao!" I said, hugging him. Taking Hisao completely by surprise, I hugged him tightly.  
"Woah... Relax Lilly, it's not like I suddenly disappeared. I'm still here." Hisao replied, slightly confused at the turn of events and letting loose a light chuckle.

I sighed. _This is going to be a big explanation for the both of us. _I thought meekly. It was worse enough dealing with the physical trauma of losing Hisao, but now, back in time, I have to hide the fact that I travelled through time in space to see him again. Geez, what does a girl have to do to save her love?

I clutched my cane tightly. Trying to remember where I am, I felt another wave of nausea hit me, and I doubled over in pain. Hisao came over in shock, holding my body tightly. "Lilly..." He began, but I was too busy to care; I was trying my hardest to not vomit. Damn, I wish I could easily see where I am, so that this vertigo doesn't happen so easily.

My sense of hearing, however, was unaffected by the jump, and I heard a twig snap in front of me. Clutching my cane again tightly, I asked who was there. I was met with a sigh of relief as I heard Okabe's voice calling us to come towards him. Hisao, confused by the events, nonetheless complied with my wishes, and led me toward Okabe.

"Geez, I should've figured and accounted for the fact that you're blind... Sorry Lilly." Okabe sheepishly apologized.  
"That's okay. It's fine, really. I'm just thankful that I'm still alive, and I have... Hisao..." I replied, still slightly shaken. I wonder what Hisao would make of all of this.  
"Okabe? Is that you? Damn, man, you've grown taller." Hisao said from my left side. He obviously remembers his friendship, and I sigh out of relief. At least he might be able to understand what was going on. Hopefully.

"Okabe... Would you mind explaining... Why we're acting so strangely?" I asked Okabe, and he replied with a yes.  
"You see, Hisao..." He began, but decided at the last minute to not continue his story. He, I presumed he was being wary of his presence, probably decided now would not be the best time to explain the circumstances we were in right now. He promised Hisao that he would explain later, and passed into the shadows, unseen. Hisao, while deeply confused, offered to take me back to the school to try to make sense of what was going on.

I happily obliged.

Linking his arm with mine, we walked arm in arm back to Yamaku High. Hisao was, admittedly more quiet than usual. I attributed it to confusion from my actions, and Okabe appearing. Okabe normally lived in Tokyo, and he decided to move here. I guess he just wanted to live much more quietly, but I often suspected, and did Kenji, our newfound friend, that he had moved here because of his fear of someone, or a group of people following him. I often wondered why he believed that he was a prime target, but in all the times I have spoken with him, he did not answer, and I never pushed the issue any further. After all, it was never my business to begin with.

"We're here, Lilly." Hisao announced as we neared the gates of the great school. I remember that the school was later expanded and had a university campus on site as well, about three years after we graduated. We often joked how we could have never left Yamaku, had the university existed back then.

Happy memories, I was sure, but now, I often get nightmares of the last time I ever saw Hisao in the future...

_Flashback_

_Lilly Satou_  
_Hope Hospital_  
_June 24 th 2021, Thursday_

As I rounded the corner inside of the hospital that I have known to become Hisao's new home, I couldn't hold myself from reminiscing of the times we spent together, young and carefree. Now, he was dying.

Dying... It was a word I never used often, if not never. I never liked how people would pass away so quickly; it just reminded ourselves of how fragile we really are, even with all this technology and medical advancements. We are all still human, and it doesn't matter how much advancements we make; we are always going to be human, no matter what.

That still slightly unnerved me, as I realized that I couldn't save him, no matter how hard any of the doctors tried, he was dying, because of his heart.

One day, when he was teaching his class, in Yamaku of all places, he wasn't feeling well. I remembered that day, as I warned him not to overexert himself. He had a long history of minor heart flutters, but nothing too serious, unlike the last time when he tried to run after me, back at the airport many years ago.

He was not carefree like his younger self, and I liked that part of him. It showed how much he matured over the years, and how much he came to accept his condition as reality, much like how I came to terms with my own. He still wished, from time to time, that he didn't have Arrhythmia, but he always said afterwards that he couldn't have met me.

He was still lively, even when he noticed his days were numbered. We often conversed about trivial things; never his heart condition. We reminisced of the old days, of how we met each other (he still protested that he didn't come into the old tea room on purpose, much to my amusement) and how we made the future ours.

Maybe we were a couple of old fools, after all. He passed away on June 24th, not long after I left for a teaching position in Yamaku. I was extremely heartbroken when I heard the news.  
I can still change this future. We can always change our future. No matter what.

_Flashback End_

**A/N: I always leave an author's note at the end of every chapter. I guess it's my way of communicating with my readers. :P**

**Anyway, I figured you might've liked to see another chapter soon, but I need a beta reader. If you're interested, please offer yourself. Send a PM too; I'll be checking rigorously every single day as I pump out more chapters. I intend to finish this soon, and not leave it hanging.**

**Oh, and I feel like this chapter was too awkward in terms of how I wrote it. I don't feel that it would pose too much of a problem.**

**AS always, comment and review!**


End file.
